This invention pertains to closing devices adapted to provide for closing the top opening of a bin-type feeder for livestock, and more particularly to such a closure which is slidably operable by exterior means and is spring-biased to a closed position.
Livestock raisers, and particularly hog feeding farmers frequently use large bin-type devices as feeders for their livestock. These feeders are often set in the feed lot in which the livestock are kept, and therefore those are ordinarily filled while they are in the lot.
Filling such feeders is done through a top opening covered by a closure adapted to keep rain, snow or other precipitation away from the contents of the feeder. Such filling is commonly accomplished by use of an auger-type elevator, frequently, by such an elevator mounted on a truck. Oftentimes, a feed dealer with such a truck provides ground and mixed feed to the livestock producer and simply drives the truck onto the producer's yard, extends the elevator over the top of the feeder, removes a cap from the feeder and starts elevating the feed from the truck into the feeder.
The process seems simple enough. However, the truck and its operator frequently have made previous stops in other feed lots. Particularly in the raising of hogs, that fact creates disease problems. Many diseases--particularly of hogs, but also of other livestock--are carried through contaminated soil, manure and the like which may cling to the truck operator's boots, to other clothing to truck tires. Therefore, it is not good practice to allow either the truck or the driver into the feed lot.
One of the reasons--and often the only reason--for a driver to enter the lot is to open the bin. This is true whether or not the cap can be removed from the ground. Thus, unless the owner of the livestock is available to open the bin, there is a danger of carrying disease from one lot to another.
By my invention, I provide a cover for the bin which can be operated easily and mechanically from a truck outside the feed lot, completely removing any need for any one to enter the lot. Thus, the truck operator can open the cover, avoiding a need to call the livestock producer away from other activities and at the same time not requiring the entry into the lot of any one who might have had contact with livestock at other locations.